stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Animal Club Podcast
This article is about the '''Magic Animal Club Podcast'. If you are referring to the channel with the same name, see MagicAnimalClub.'' The 'Magic Animal Club Podcast '''was an audio podcast hosted jointly by Stampylongnose and iBallisticSquid on the MagicAnimalClub channel. The series started airing on 14th March 2016. The podcast featured Stampy and Squid chatting about different topics and could sometimes include Q&As and personal matters. The podcast ran for 35 episodes before it reached inactivity after 7th May 2017. History Before the podcast, when the MagicAnimalClub channel was created, it was meant to be a joint channel of Stampy and Squid and included silly behind-the-scenes videos on their own channels. However, as Stampy meant and spent time with their friends, what was considered the "Magic Animal Club" now referred to not just Squid but all of Stampy's friends and that would be where they would post their vlogs. The meaning of the channel was lost until Stampy posted a Let's Talk Episode about the MagicAnimalClub channel. In it, he mentioned plans to remodel the entire channel, restoring it again back to a joint channel exclusively for Stampy and Squid only. Changes were necessary because by then Stampy was not active with his friends anymore unlike what was back then, and that he had "taken over" the channel and made it his own side channel, posting his personal vlogs. He said that he would move all of his own content out of the MagicAnimalClub, including the entire Let's Talk series and move it to the old, then defunct Stampylongnose channel. He would then put a new, unnamed podcast hosted by him and Squid. Content The podcast feautres Stampy and Squid talking and lasts for more than an hour. They do play while talking, however barely, if not none of their talking is related to it. This was because Stampy wanted viewers to see something interesting rather than a plain black background with a simple logo on it, as opposed to other YouTube podcasts. The viewers also have an option to listen without any video background via SoundCloud or iTunes and other audio platforms. Their conversation is usually about casual subjects, silly jokes or personal stuff. Squid mentioned in a Quest episode that although he and Stampy expected it to have silly conversations as it was inspired by the Quest Series itself, he felt like they acted serious in the podcast. The podcast itself is appropriate to all ages, as part of their famous family-friendly personae. Recurring sections of the podcast include Squiddy Tips, a section where Squid gives tips on light-hearted topics, some of the most famous ones include how to eat a remote, and how to tame a unicorn. Traditionally, the podcast ends with Stampy Tips, tips on more serious issues, such as moving, or dealing with loss. Trivia * The Podcast airs every Sunday, and is usually recorded the previous Monday. * There is a Magic Animal Club Podcast Facebook page where fans leave suggestions, comments and questions for the next podcast. * Episode 12 of the podcast is the first podcast where Stampy and Squid recorded separately since Squid was on vacation. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv62JImEvNmSKn3X_cjkS9YOkgR94J7ie ''Magic Animal Club Podcast Episode Playlist] on YouTube *[https://soundcloud.com/magicanimalclubpodcast/tracks Magic Animal Club Podcast Tracks] on SoundCloud *[https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/magic-animal-club-podcast/id1095148372?mt=2 Magic Animal Club Podcast Episodes] on iTunes *Facebook Category:MagicAnimalClub